1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a battery unit and a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hybrid vehicles, electric vehicles, and other vehicles powered by electric motors are typically mounted with a battery unit containing battery modules. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-345453, for example, discloses a vehicle in which the battery unit is disposed under a seat.
The battery unit typically includes a battery case containing battery modules, a battery cover that covers the upper opening of the battery case, and a sealing member that seals a gap between the battery case and the battery cover.
Known examples include a battery unit in which the battery case contains battery modules that are suspended from and supported on an upper frame member.